User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Whitebeard VS Sengoku Prediction Part 2
On an unknown island somewhere in the grand line a large battle is unfolding splitting mountains flatting forests and causing tidier waves A quack bubble appears around whitebeards Bisento Whitebeard: '''gurarara alright sengoku ill show you a real shockwave '''Sengoku:'' (sengokus arms turn gold) give it you best shot '''whitebeard swings his bisento into the ground at the same time sengoku slams both his arms into the ground as well causing to large fissures flying towards each other' Marine: ''(climbing up a bank)'' what the hell just happened UH! whithbe... The fissures clash splitting the island in half sending large gusts of wind ether side of the island Whitebeard: you didn't think this was gona be easy did you sengoku'' (with a large smile on his face)'' Sengoku: '''I never underestimate an opponent '''sengoku sits down crossing his legs and puts his hands together and begins to glow gold Whitebeard: 'gurarara putting on a light show now (squinting)'' '''sengokus changes into his hybrid form his coat raps round his waste and his body becomes more muscular and turns gold Sengoku: GUANYIN ONE THOUSAND PALMS!!!! sengokus aura changes into one thousand arms Whitbeard: '''hmmmm that's new.... '''sengokus arms start thrusting towards whitebeard releasing an assault of shockwaves sending whitebeard through a mountain disintegrating it and splitting more of the island Whitebeard:'' '(getting up out of the ruble) sengoku you checky bastard '''as sengoku prepares to send another assault of shockwaves whitebeard grabs the air pulling it downwards tilting the island and the sea sengoku brake's his stance the arms disappear and he slams his hands into the ground to stop himself from falling into the growing fissures all over the decaying island Marine:'' (falling in to one of the gaps between the parted sea)'' ahhhhhh.... Second Marine: shit if this keeps up where all gona die whitebeard drops the island and sea Sengoku:'' (getting up off the ground)'' that fool IF YOU KEEP DESTROYING THE ISLAND YOU WILL KILL US BOTH!!! Whitebeard: gurararara your no better then I am you idiot whitebeard and sengoku both jump towards each other and begin close combat with there shockwave in midair sengoku sends a palm towards whitebeard he counters with a quack bubble infused fist then swing his other hand into sengokus stomach sengoku slams his palm into whitbeards chest The island starts smashing apart the sea sends tidier waves in all directions turning the air it's self into a hurricane The remaining marines are sweep away by huge waves crushed by falling rocks and thrown into the sky by typhoon winds Marine: crap where's garp-san when you need him (a large piece of rock falls on top him and three other marines) ahhhhh! Second Marine: where all gona die Third Marine: there isn't an island alive could handle this hell Both marines are smashed by a huge wall of water Marines: '''ahhhhhh!! '''Finally the shacking stops as sengoku fall's into the water but as he starts to sink he grabs onto a nearby floating tree Sengoku: huff huff where the hell is he'' ( a large black figure catchy sengokus eye)'' WHAT!!! THAT BARSTAD whitebeard is sitting on the moby dick drinking sake as it sails away ???: '''hey sengoku what the hell happened here '''garp and his crew sail towards the floating sengoku Sengoku: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU GARP!!!!! Garp: hahahahaha turns out roger wasn't at mock town'' (stuffing a hand full of crackers in his mouth)'' Sengoku: '''you fool '''Garp: (chewing a mouthful of crackers) so what happened here Sengoku: 'never mind just pull me up and save me some crackers '''Garp: '''no get your own (stuffing the rest of the box in his mouth)'' '''Sengoku: GARP!!! On this day legends battled the result the island was completely and utterly destroyed hundreds of tidier waves were sent crashing all over the grand line 25 marines lost there lives and sengoku and whitebeard didn't even get to clash at there full power Category:Blog posts